


Beginnings and Endings

by Elri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times</p><p>And the last times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oopsabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsabird/gifts).



It had been Luke’s idea. Han and Leia had been grappling with what to name their child for ages. The first time Leia even hinted at naming him after Han’s family he’d shot the idea down so fast she decided not to try again. However on Alderaan it wasn’t traditional to name children after family members which left the problem of how to honor her adoptive parents (after all, they were the only ones she’d ever known).

“Well both their names started with ‘b’.”

“Great, let’s call him Boy. Simple and easy to remember.”

She’d started to get that look on her face that said ‘I love you but I’m about to argue with you’ when Luke walked past and said “How about Ben? That’s the name Obi Wan took when he went into hiding.”

“Ben…I like that.”

“If the lady likes it, it’s good enough for me.” The way Han was smiling though gave away how much he liked the name too.

Of course then Luke had to ruin the moment, “Now the real question is, will he be Ben Solo or Ben Organa?”

 

The first time Han actually said it was when their son was born just a few months later. Han held him while Leia slept. He stood by the window, watching the light of the setting suns move across the baby’s face, leaving it in shadow. It was such a peaceful moment. Han leaned his down and kissed his son (his son!) on the head, “Hello, Ben.”

 

The first time Ben said it, he was at the age where kids start repeating everything. Han had already gotten in trouble once for letting his mouth get away from him in front of the kid but was doing much better. He and Chewie were babysitting while working on the _Falcon_ , trading off who was sitting with Ben and who was working on the circuits. Han was currently under the floor but he could hear Ben trying to imitate Chewie’s growls through the open panel over his head.

“You better not be teaching him any swear words!” Han called even as he smiled.

Ben, hearing his dad’s voice, started clapping and laughing, “Dada! Dada!”

To this day Han is pretty sure he’s never vaulted himself out of the floor as fast as he did, “What did you say?”

“Dada!” Ben said again.

“Yeah, yeah that’s right,” Han scooped his son up into his arms, “That’s me, kiddo.”

 

 

“Ben!” The last time he said it, Han stepped out towards his son, arms open, ready to bring him home.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Dad.” The last time Ben said it was too long after for his father to have heard, right before he stepped in to meet Snoke for the rest of his training, to fully become Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia,  
> I'd say Merry Christmas but you specifically didn't want sad stuff so Happy Boxing Day instead :)


End file.
